


Minato the Mind-Reader

by Starship_Phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Team Dynamics, Team Minato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Phoenix/pseuds/Starship_Phoenix
Summary: Obito tries to convince his teammates that their sensei is a mind-reader. Kakashi thinks Obito is an idiot, but that he might be onto something. Rin tries desperately to convince herself that her teammates are sane individuals. Minato is just glad that Obito and Kakashi aren’t trying to kill each other for once.





	Minato the Mind-Reader

“I think Minato-sensei is a mind reader.”

Obito says this with no preface, with no explanation, just lays it out in the open air like it’s undisputable proof. Like the sky is blue or grass is green, Minato-sensei is a mind reader and their training session, which until now had been quiet, peaceful, and productive, is over.

Rin scrunches up her face in confusion and throws her last kunai. Kakashi flicks his eyes from Rin to Obito and then back to the row of targets. His kunai, of course, are all dead on. Rin’s are clustered together, but towards the bottom of the target. She’s got consistent aim but needs to put a little more power into her throws. And Obito’s- well maybe the three kunai were meant to resemble the tomoe of a sharingan? Somehow, Kakashi doubts it.

Kakashi and Rin step forward to retrieve their knives but stop short at Obito’s voice.

“ _Guys,_ I think Minato-sensei is a _mind reader._ ”

Ah. So it wasn’t his imagination.

Rin speaks hesitantly, as she often does to her teammates (probably an attempt to stave off the team’s daily arguments, not that it works). “Uh, Obito, what makes you think Minato-sensei is a mind reader?”

Obito’s eyes light up at Rin’s question and Kakashi scoffs, muttering under his breath as he walks to his target to pull out the kunai.

“I’m glad you asked, Rin!” As if he hadn’t known that Rin would answer any question he asked, if only, unknowingly to him, to keep him from asking it for all eternity. Kakashi can understand Rin’s reasoning. Better to play along than to have Obito rattle on non-stop until Kakashi is driven to homicide.

Kakashi listens to Obito’s theory as he yanks his kunai out of the target.

“He always seems to know where to find us, right? And he always knows when we’re upset, or not feeling well, or angry, and he always knows the right words to say, and he always seems to know what we’re going to say before we say it!”

Kakashi is sure that this is proof that Minato-sensei is an intelligent and good-hearted person, not that he can read minds. Rin seems to be of the same opinion.

“Obito, maybe he’s just really good at reading people’s emotions?”

Obito splutters, thrown off by Rin’s blatant dismissal of his theory. It _is_ a tad more outlandish than some of his other ideas. Kakashi feels the need to jump in before Obito can spend the next hour defending his theory.

“Minato-sensei doesn’t need to be a mind reader to know what you’re thinking, Obito. Your emotions are plastered on your face for the whole world to see.”

It’s like poking a kitten with a stick. Highly entertaining and not the least bit dangerous.

“At least I _have_ emotions, Bakashi!” Obito spits out. “And I’ll prove that Minato-sensei can read minds, just you wait!”

Kakashi shrugs, then walks back to the throwing line, kunai dangling lazily from his fingers. He still needs practice throwing with his off hand, it’s a fraction of an inch off of where it should be, and Sensei won’t be here for at least another ten minutes. No need to waste all of Obito’s energy before the day even starts. They still have a mission later today, after all.

Rin tries to placate Obito as she goes to grab her own knives. “Well Sensei will be here soon, so maybe we can try to get some evidence during the mission?”

Obito stares at her like she just handed him a bag of candy, smile cracking across his face like the rising sun. “Sounds good! I’ll definitely get some proof! Then Kakashi will eat his words!”

Rin mirrors his smile and grabs Obito’s kunai while she’s at it, because it doesn’t look like Obito is moving to get them. He’s plopped himself on the ground, chin in his hands and gazing seriously at the grass, like he’s plotting how to take over the world instead of how to prove that their sensei can “read minds.” Kakashi rolls his eyes and throws his kunai lazily at the target. Dead on again. It really helps imagining Obito’s face on the target.

===

When Minato arrives to training ground seven his team is uncharacteristically quiet. Obito is sitting on the ground, kunai laying ignored by his side and a pile of pulled up grass in front of him. About ten minutes worth, judging by its size. Rin is stretching against her target, kunai still embedded in the wood. She’s getting better at accuracy, but she’s not putting enough power into her throws, some of the knives are barely hanging on to the wood. And Kakashi is still throwing his kunai. With his off hand, which is interesting but not surprising. Maybe he needs to step up the training a little bit. A bored ninja is a dangerous ninja, after all. But first he needs to deal with this silence. They have a mission today, and can’t afford to start off on the wrong foot. Not that it would be unusual, for his team, but Minato doesn’t want to set a precedent.

“Did you guys have an argument again?”

Obito snaps his head up and gives his teammates a significant look. Minato wonders what it means as he notices Kakashi roll his eyes. Yeah. They definitely had an argument.

“We have B rank supply-run to the northern front. Should take us a few days to get there. We’re going to be meeting at the gate in one hour. I expect to see you there with cheerful grins on your faces, got it?”

There’s a chorus of unusually sullen ‘yes Sensei’s from his kids and he gives them a smile.

“Well don’t sound so unhappy about it, there’s probably going to be some bandits to beat up along the way, and there’s a resort town at the halfway point! It’s practically a vacation!”

His kids do perk up at that. Their last few missions had been tough. The war is still far from over, but things are at enough of a stand-still right that Minato wants to give them a bit of a break while they are still able to enjoy it. And beating up rogue bandits is always a great way to release some tension.

===

Obito is staring so intently at the back of Minato-sensei’s head as they walk that Rin worries he won’t notice any potential threats until it’s too late.

She’s currently trying to find a subtle way to distract him from Minato’s head and focus on their surroundings as they move further from the village, but Minato-sensei gets there first.

“Is there something on the back of my head, Obito?”

Obito stops walking so suddenly that Kakashi bumps into him and Rin winces. So much for having a nice, quiet mission for once. But Kakashi must not be in a fighting mood today, because he just pushes past Obito with a mumbled “idiot” and keeps walking.

Rin nudges Obito, who seems to have suddenly remembered that Sensei asked him a question, because she can practically see the wheels in his head grinding to life.

“Uh, sorry Sensei, I was just, uh… admiring your hair?”

Kakashi turns around and gives Obito an incredulous look. Obito continues, unnecessarily, and makes things worse. “It’s uh, very nice? Your hair, I mean. It’s the color of daffodils. Uh, not that I notice things like that, er, except I just did…uh…” Obito trails off, his face turning red.

Minato turns around and smiles.

“Well thank you Obito, that’s very nice of you, but maybe you could try to pay more attention to things other than my hair while we’re on a mission?”

Obito turns redder and nods, suddenly looking anywhere but his sensei. Kakashi’s eyes are wide with interest and Rin shudders at the blackmail Obito just handed Kakashi. Kakashi catches Rin looking and he turns his gaze to the tree-lined path ahead of them. She worries that maybe she shouldn’t have encouraged Obito to get proof for his theory right before going on a mission. There’s a fine line between supporting Obito’s theories and making Kakashi lose faith in humanity, and that’s where she tries to operate. It’s a full-time job, trying to keep her teammates on the right side of sanity without them knowing it, especially when they keep trying to push each other to the _wrong_ side, and trying to keep them from killing each other _and_ completing the mission might be too much to ask. She loves them both with all her heart, but sometimes it’s hard to remember why.

It’s going to be a long mission.

===

The war has driven all kinds of unsavory people out of the woodwork. People who love preying on the weak are abundant in wartimes. It makes Obito sick to his stomach, thinking about all the people who are in danger and need protection but won’t get it because all the shinobi are focused on killing each other. Most at risk from attack are refugees, poor civilians, injured shinobi returning home from the warfront, and weak, unsuspecting genin teams who probably look to this particular group of bandits as a group of war orphans, not trained shinobi who had just spent the morning throwing pointy objects at human sized targets. Obito has never been so glad to see bandits in his life. These bandits look to have never been more scared for their lives. They freeze at the sight of Konoha’s Yellow flash, and Obito grins in anticipation.

Obito never gets tired of watching Minato-sensei in action. He’s nothing more than a yellow blur, throwing kunai with insane precision and always thinking one step ahead of the enemy. It probably helps that he can read minds. And Minato was right that this mission would practically be a vacation. Nothing relieves stress more than kicking ass and taking names.

And that’s what he’s doing. Or _trying_ to do, but Bakashi keeps getting in his way.

“Hey, Bakashi! That guy was mine! I almost had him!”

“Your left side was completely open. I saved you from a stabbed intestine. You’re welcome.”

Obito feels his face heat up in anger. He’s sick of stupid Kakashi and his stupid face and stupid voice always looking down on Obito for not being a genius prodigy like him.

===

That night they set up camp by a small stream and Minato goes to place some of his hiraishin kunai in strategic spots in case they are ambushed in the night, leaving the kids to make dinner. Kakashi is chopping up some vegetables they had found in an abandoned garden (lots of abandoned things to be found in war time) and Rin is slowly roasting a rabbit over a fire (Rin is good at traps) and Obito is going on about his Minato-is-a-mind-reader theory again (he’s supposed to be fetching water for the stew).

“Obito, the water isn’t going to fetch itself you know.”

“Why don’t you just use a water-jutsu, since you seem to know everything.”

“Because we’re literally _feet_ away from a clean stream and I’m not wasting chakra if I don’t need to.”

“Yeah, okay, but weren’t you listening? I proved that Minato is a mind reader!”

“I must have missed that, sorry, I was too busy _doing my job._ ”

“He knew I was looking at the back of his head!”

“He’s a ninja.”

“And he knew that we argued earlier!”

“Because we always argue.”

“Okay than how do explain earlier when-“

“How’s the stew coming along?”

Minato’s back. Obito scrambles to his feet and practically runs to the stream, pot in hand and face flushed red with embarrassment. Kakashi stares after him.

===

They’re halfway to the northern front and they stop at a small resort town to sleep in real beds and take real baths and Obito has finally shut up about his Minato the Mind Reader Theory. It’s a good day. The only problem is, now _Kakashi_ can’t stop thinking about Obito’s Minato the Mind Reader Theory. He knows it’s ridiculous, that Minato isn’t really a mind reader, but there’s still something about how quickly he figures everything out that’s sticking in Kakashi’s head like a burr. How does he do it? His sensei is a genius, but so is he, if he’s to believe everyone he’s ever known, so why can’t he figure it out?

Kakashi lets out a groan and sinks deeper into the hot spring.

“Is something wrong, Kakashi?”

It _is_ a little disconcerting how attuned to his teammates emotions Minato-sensei is. Maybe Obito _is_ on to something. Kakashi groans again and dips further into the water. Minato-sensei raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. And then there’s a large splash as Obito practically jumps into the water and if Kakashi could sink further into the water without drowning he would.  

After a while, Minato-sensei leaves to check on Rin and prepare for the last leg of the journey tomorrow, and Kakashi is left alone with Obito and a choice. He can go on pushing aside Obito’s theory, because it’s ridiculous, or he can utilize Obito’s sheer force of will to get to the bottom of this. He closes his eyes, prays that he’s not making a huge mistake, and says, “I think you might be on to something.”

Obito scrunches up his face in confusion, as Kakashi’s words take a few seconds to sink in, and then a huge, shit-eating grin breaks across his face and Kakashi _knows_ he’s made a mistake, that Obito will never let him live this down, but there’s no turning back now.

===

Something’s up with his kids, and he can’t figure out what. The three of them have been whispering furtively behind his back all day, and he would be ecstatic about this apparent teamwork if it weren’t for the fact that he knows better. They’re plotting something. Something that’s important enough to override the childish rivalry between Obito and Kakashi (he really needs to do something about that). Minato tries to push down any worries about what they could be planning and focus instead on the fact that they aren’t at each other’s throats at the moment. Hopefully it lasts until the end of the mission.

Obito and Kakashi’s whispering becomes more heated as the day goes on, especially when Rin joins him for a quick chat, leaving the boys to argue without her mediating presence. As soon as Rin joins them again, they calm down, and Rin looks pleased at the effect she has on them. She’s wicked smart and clear headed, and Minato is infinitely grateful that he got her on his team instead of a third type-A personality. She’s a good influence on them both.

===

Rin is smiling. Obito and Kakashi have united for a common goal. It is a little odd that Kakashi of all people has latched onto Obito’s theory, but she’s not one to question a good thing. It’s not entirely without fault, as they’re still bickering furiously at each other, but she’s at least sure that it won’t break out into a fist fight. So that’s something, at least. Right now, Obito is trying to explain how Minato’s supposed “mind-reading” powers work, and Kakashi is countering each statement with common-sense. Rin is glad that she’s not the one that has to do it, she hates seeing the look on Obito’s face when she shuts down his ideas. Irritation is a much easier emotion to handle than heart-break.

“He can hear the thoughts of the people around him,” Obito says.

“So he can hear what we’re thinking right now? He knows that we’re trying to figure him out?”

“…Probably not?”

“That’s great, Obito, I’m so glad that you’ve got it all figured out.”

“…Was that sarcasm?”

“No.”

“Was _that_ sarcasm?”

They descend into silence while Obito clearly tries to come up with a more rock-solid explanation of Minato-sensei’s supposed powers.

“Maybe it’s like a jutsu! A mind-reading jutsu!”

“…Like the Yamanaka?”

“…”

“You forgot about the Yamanaka, didn’t you.”

“…no?”

Rin sees Kakashi raise his eyebrows incredulously and stifles a laugh herself. Obito blushes.

“It’s different!”

“How is it any different?”

“It just _is._ ” Obito pauses, then a smile breaks across his face. “Or maybe it’s not? Maybe Minato-sensei is a secret Yamanaka love-child!”

Kakashi stops in his tracks.

“No.”

“Think about it! He’s blonde, can read minds, it’s a perfect fit!”

“No.”

Rin has to agree. That’s a bit of a stretch. Kakashi seems to be taking the insinuation personally, though. Kakashi and Minato-sensei are close, so if anyone would know he would. Rin can see Kakashi’s hands balled into a tight fist and Obito looks about to open his mouth again and it’s time to stop this before they get in a fight. Time to pull out the ace up her sleeve.

“But-”

“Hey Obito, I think I came up with a way to test your theory!”

“Really? What is it, Rin?”

Rin smiles, then shouts ahead to where their jonin sensei is still walking.

“Hey, Minato-sensei! What am I thinking of right now?”

“You’re thinking that it’s time for Obito and Kakashi to stop trying to prove I’m a mind-reader and focus on the mission!”

Obito and Kakashi’s jaws drop in shock and amazement and Rin smirks. Success.

 

Approximately 15 years later:

Kakashi’s not an idiot, despite how he may appear to those who haven’t heard of him. He knows when he’s being tailed. _Especially_ when he’s being tailed by three barely even genin kids. Especially _his_ barely even genin kids. They’re not very good in the stealth department, and it’s honestly adorable how _hard_ they’re trying. Any of them _might_ have had a chance on their own, but with all three of them trailing after him there’s far too much whispered insults (from Sasuke), elbow banging (from Naruto), and hushing (from Sakura) for there to be any hope of remaining unnoticed. Do they think he only has one working ear along with the one working eye?

But he lets them tail him anyway. It’s good practice, which they obviously need, and Kakashi _is_ a little curious what they’re tailing him for.

It doesn’t take too long to figure it out. Especially once they blow their cover (Sasuke had bumped Naruto out of a tree and Naruto isn’t particularly graceful at falling) and decide to try a more direct approach.

“Hey Kakashi-sensei! Fancy seeing you! What a coincidence! I didn’t expect you to be here!”

Naruto is loud and eager and scrambling to find an excuse and Kakashi feels a deep and familiar pang in his heart. He forces a smile on his face.

“You didn’t expect to see me here? In the village where we both live? Yes, that is a surprise.”

Kakashi may have laid the sarcasm on a little too thick because Naruto gives him a puzzled look, like he’s trying to parse out what Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke are still attempting to remain silent in the tree, though Kakashi swears he can _hear_ them roll their eyes. Feeling a little sorry that he’s leaving the two of them out of the fun he’s having, he calls up to them, mimicking Naruto’s earlier words.

“Sasuke! Sakura! Fancy seeing you here!”

His other two genin seem to have a better grasp at sarcasm because they look a little guilty once they jump down from the tree and land next to Naruto. And Naruto isn’t a _complete_ idiot, because he looks at their faces and Kakashi can see him scrambling to come up with a plan that won’t end up with all three of them in trouble for stalking their sensei.

“Uh, yeah, we uhhhh…hmmmm…errr…” Naruto looks helplessly at his teammates, but neither of them jump in, probably content to let Naruto take the fall if things go south. Finally, Naruto gets around to spitting out some actual words and sputters out, “We wanted to see if you would come get lunch with us! At Ichiraku’s!”

It’s hard to say no to Ichiraku’s, and it’s harder to say no to Naruto, so Kakashi says yes, still suspicious of what they’re after. Naruto gives a not-subtle-at-all thumbs up to his teammates and gives Kakashi a big grin.

“Lead the way, Sensei!”

===

Yeah, his team _definitely_ needs to work on their subtlety. It’s the work of a few minutes to determine what they’re after. The three of them, even Naruto, have barely touched their ramen. Instead, they keep glancing sideways at Kakashi every few seconds, each time Kakashi so much as twitches a finger. It’s very distracting, and very obvious. Kakashi raises his eyebrow under his headband. So _that’s_ what they’re after. Well they’re not the first, and Kakashi finishes off his ramen with practiced ease before turning to face his kids, eyes crinkled and a smile plastered on under his mask.

“I thought you guys were hungry?”

He’s never seen his team eat a meal so fast.

===

Kakashi leaves them behind with the bill and a cheery wave, and finds himself five minutes later in front of the Memorial Stone.

“Hey, Obito.”

Kakashi always feels a little awkward, standing here, talking to ghosts. But it’s cathartic, and there’s a part of him that hopes maybe Obito will hear him, wherever he is.

“I think I have to apologize to Sensei. Being a jonin-sensei really puts things into perspective. He put up with so much, dealing with us. I think my kids put our own team to shame, though. I thought trying to prove Minato-sensei was a mind reader was a ridiculous stunt, but Naruto makes you look like an amateur. Would you believe that he tried to convince Sasuke and Sakura that I have buck teeth? Buck teeth!”

Kakashi lets out a little laugh, and imagines Obito doing the same.

“It was nice to see them working as a team for once though. I guess I can understand why Rin and Sensei would put up with all of your crazy ideas, if it meant that we were focused on something other than antagonizing each other.”

Kakashi sighs, his good mood beginning to vanish under a cloud of regret.

“They remind me so much of us, Obito. It hurts, knowing that we were kids like them, once, before the war ruined us all. Before _I_ ruined us all. I hope they never have to go through it. I swear, Obito, I won’t make the same mistakes again. This team is going to stick together.”

There’s no answer, but Kakashi hadn’t expected one.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s my first Naruto fic! I’m currently working on a longer story/series, and this idea sprang from an offhand comment in it and here we are! I have some trouble with characterization, so if you have any questions about why characters think or say certain things leave a comment and I’ll try to clear things up! 
> 
> I imagine that this takes place towards the beginnings of Team Minato. So the kids are about 9 or 10, and Rin and Obito are still genin. This isn’t their first B rank, but they still have a while to go before they’re ready to be chunin.
> 
> I was about 75% done writing this fic when I suddenly remembered that the Yamanaka clan exists, and after banging my head against the wall for being an idiot I decided that at that point I was too stubbornly invested in this idea to give it up. So if it seems odd that nobody would have thought of them earlier in the fic/ it feels tacked on to the end that’s why:) 
> 
> Also I tried for the longest time to write the bandit scene in a way that would show Minato using his deduction skills in battle, giving Obito “proof” for his theory, but I could not for the life of me think of how to write it. I think I did a decent enough job writing around it, but if you have any ideas and are willing to share I may borrow them and edit them in.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
